Utopía mecánica
by Nolee Ramvel
Summary: Eren Jaeger, nacido y criado en Hardfort, el epicentro del comercio y hogar del rey; un lugar donde todo es blanco y negro. Él tiene una misión por cumplir, encabezar la caza de los enemigos de la corona; que sería más fácil de realizar si un cierto pelinegro lleno de secretos no acaparara toda su atención. Levi le enseñará que no todo es lo que parece. steampunk Au, Riren, BL.
1. Precaria atracción

**¡Aquí vamos otra vez!**

**Esta será mi segundo gran proyecto Riren en el que comenzaré a trabajar OuO**

**Es un steampunk AU, para los curiosos, _es un subgénero literario de ciencia ficción, que habitualmente son realidades alternativas ficticias, retrofuturistas (es decir que es tiene adelantos tecnológicos utilizados de maneras rústicas o burdas). Centrado en la segunda mitad del siglo XIX, en las épocas victorianas y eduardianas, momento en que la Revolución Industrial se encuentra en su apogeo. _(Sacado de Wikipedia, si quieren leer más sobre el tema ahí está muy bien detallado).**

**Como notaron, la clasificación es "M" por contenido explícito y lenguaje obsceno.**

**Espero que puedan disfrutar del primer capítulo y se queden conmigo ;)**

**La historia es betada por Faby Kaban.**

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, si no a Isayama Hajime.**

**Antes que pasemos a más debo definir una palabra que será utilizada muchas veces: _Autómata,_ es un androide con la imagen de un humano; con piel, cabellos y voz normal. Creados para obedecer y para cumplir trabajos, y así facilitar la existencia de las personas. Sin libre albedrío alguno y con un único propósito, que es servir a la raza que los creó. **

**Ahora sí, adelante.**

* * *

**Precaria atracción**

* * *

El chirrido de los engranajes tocaba sin cesar, como una endemoniada melodía en repetición, la ciudad gritaba abajo. Eren Jaeger levantó el rostro de la cama para mirar el reloj marcando el principio de la tarde. Saltó de su litera asomándose por la ventana.

Si no fuera por la máquina sobre su mesa de estar, le sería imposible saber qué hora era.

Miró hacia el cielo… al vacío y gris cielo. Carente de un sol, nubes, estrellas o lunas; un infinito lienzo plomizo se desenrollaba sobre su cabeza. Respiró, llenando sus pulmones con el inodoro aire.

Se rio de sí mismo al pensar sobre cosas tan bobas como astros en el firmamento; no era como si alguna vez los hubiera visto; leyó una vez, acerca de una enorme bola cubierta de llamas que le proporcionaba calor al planeta tierra hacía centenares de años. Antes de la "Gran Guerra de Santimonia".

Por la hora que era, supo que se le hacía tarde para sus lecciones de ese día. Esas en las que le era enseñado todos los pilares, mártires y sacerdotes que habían construido la utopía que Hardfort era; estás se prolongaban más de cinco horas… cinco enloquecedoras horas.

Había un problema, sin embargo, este era: que asistir a sus larguísimas lecciones era lo que Eren menos quería hacer. Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era una tarde de completa improductividad. Pasar lo que restaba del día haciendo, bueno… nada.

Decidió que por un día que faltara a sus lecciones no habría diferencia, pero se aseguraría de no hacerlo solo; así que corrió hacia la planta baja, a la oficina de su madre.

Todo el piso estaba completamente alfombrado con un tapete más viejo que Eren, de color pardo, con dibujos abstractos y sin formas. En tres de las cuatro paredes se erguían orgullosamente libreras enormes que besaban el techo con miles de libros, repletos de polvo.

Las cuatro paredes de color vino eran llenadas melodiosamente por música compuesta de cuerdas que sonaba en el aire; Eren se acercó y paró el gramófono, levantando la aguja del gigante disco negro que giraba, su madre lo había dejado encendido antes de irse a su trabajo, ella era tan olvidadiza como él.

El escritorio de Carla estaba abarrotado con hojas de papel y pergaminos; el castaño de ojos verdes deslizó su mirada por algunos. Todos pertenecían al trabajo de su madre, nuevas órdenes para la santísima iglesia, impugnaciones, penas de muertes para autómatas. Eren comenzaba a bostezar al pensar que todo este trabajo de papeleo sería suyo cuando su madre se retirara y él ocupara su cargo.

Dejó de pensar sobre eso, en su lugar, se enfocó en su "Día de pinta" que le esperaba hoy.

Tomó el teléfono, poniendo el auricular sobre su oreja, discó con su mano el número que tenía en mente. Jugó con el grueso cable del aparato mientras esperaba que la otra línea fuera contestada.

—Buenas tardes —saludó un hombre, el castaño sabía que se trataba de un mayordomo.

Indicó quién era él y con quien quería hablar, el hombre de la otra línea concedió y transmitió la llamada.

—Eren Jaeger —saludó la voz llena de ira; pero el castaño sabía mejor que creer su tono—, debe de haber una muy buena razón para que me llames en este momento. Debo atender a mis lecciones diarias, igual que tú ¿recuerdas? O es que ya te quedaste atrás en ellas.

Eren se rio con burla.

—Esa es la razón de mi llamada, idiota. —Escuchó un bufido de la otra línea—. Primero no, no me he quedado atrás, es más, estoy casi seguro que mis notas son mejores que las tuyas.

—…sigue soñando —dijo el chico del teléfono.

—Segundo, quería hablarte para proponerte esto: ¿Por qué no dejamos esas lecciones aburridas de cómo la "Santa Iglesia" llegó al poder, de cómo ejecutaron a los rebeldes, del origen de los autómatas y bla bla bla, por este día?

La línea se quedó muda.

—¿Jean? —Preguntó Eren— ¿Sigues ahí? ¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo diferente hoy?

—¿Por qué? —Fue la respuesta de su amigo, su voz era neutral.

—Será divertido.

Silencio nuevamente. El castaño se preocupó que su amigo lo fuera a delatar con su tutor y meterlo en problemas; estaba por admitir que todo había sido una jugarreta, hasta que Jean suspiró pesadamente y habló.

—Más te vale tener un buen maldito plan, ¿me escuchaste?

Eren sonrió por su victoria.

—Estoy seguro que será inolvidable.

Se apresuró a salir de la oficina de su madre, dirigiéndose a su cuarto. Atravesó la galería en donde estaban colgadas las pinturas de todos sus antepasados: abuelos, bisabuelos y demás; miró a cada uno de ellos.

Un cuadro llamó su atención, el marco estaba gastado pero brillaba, sus mayordomos se encargaban de limpiarlo semanalmente. Su tatarabuelo estaba en ese, Alphonse Jaeger, con un sombrero de copa y un monóculo adornando su ojo. Lucía orgulloso mientras sostenía una figura humana en el suelo con su mano; el ser que estaba a sus pies no tenía piel sobre el rostro, sus ojos mecánicos y su cara de metal llena de circuitos atravesaban la pintura.

Eren siempre se estremecía cuando lo miraba.

Intentaba recordar que se trataba solamente de un autómata, un ente sin vida, compuesta de circuitos, cables y metal. No era un ser humano pensante y con alma; aun así, no podía evitar sentir lástima por la aberrante creatura.

Subió los escalones del vestíbulo frente a la puerta de la entrada, la alfombra era infinita. Ahí había un graderío que abarcaba todo el muro, después de los primeros siete peldaños, la escalera se dividía en dos partes. En la pared de la bifurcación estaba una pintura del rey Reiss, con mirada penetrante; asegurándose de guardar a todo su pueblo, debajo de él estaba la santa trinidad de diosas, María, Rose y Sina.

Hizo una leve reverencia y siguió su trayecto a su cuarto.

Cuando abrió la puerta, no gastó tiempo y se desnudó; se acercó a una linterna de aceite y la encendió trayendo a la vida una pequeña llama de fuego. Hizo lo mismo con la que estaba en el baño.

Abrió la ducha, la tubería de cobre se quejaba cuando el agua viajaba por la telaraña de caños hasta caer sobre su cabeza. La corriente estaba fría, pero no era molesta. Los vapores de los establecimientos y de las maquinarias de la ciudad afuera, llenaban el cielo con carbono y metano, atrapándolo sobre sus cabezas como un domo de gases calientes. A veces la temperatura era insoportable.

Con rapidez se vistió mientras se secaba el cabello; pasó por su armario, no tenía idea qué ropa ponerse, pues no sabía qué era lo haría ese día. Optó por usar unas botas marrones hasta sus rodillas, pantalones negros con un cinturón del mismo color. Abotonó una camisa holgada de las mangas y encima un chaleco negro. Pasó sus dedos por sus hebras, intentando domesticarlos, pero no logró nada.

Se despidió de la servidumbre, le dijo a su ama de llaves que se dirigía al hogar de su tutor para reanudar sus lecciones, la vieja señora con mejillas rosas y rostro de manzana pareció creerle, pues lo dejo ir sin cuestionarlo más.

Salió de su hogar y fue recibido por los ardientes vapores, ahí abajo el sonido de las máquinas de engranaje era ensordecedor, pero se había acostumbrado a la estridencia después de tanto tiempo. Saludó a un hombre con sombrero de copa y traje de vestir negro; le sonrió a un grupo de chicas jóvenes de su edad, sus vestidos pomposos de colores vivos siempre eran un espectáculo para mirar, ellas se rieron y hablaron entre ellas. Eren les guiñó un ojo y fue recibido por nuevas risillas.

Siguió caminando, doblando la esquina; se encontraría con Jean en la estación ferroviaria. Sus ojos se escurrieron al cielo muerto, ahí las aeronaves con velas que asemejaban a sus hermanas marítimas navegaban el cielo grisáceo. Pasó por pequeños establecimientos, una peletería, una sastrería y una panadería; el delicioso olor a pan recién salido del horno lo embriagó por completo, siempre amaba ir a esa hora. El panadero jefe, Hannes, siempre le regalaba una porción.

Ahí estaba el hombre rubio, con un azafate lleno del delicioso alimento. Eren se acercó con una sonrisa.

—¡Hannes! —saludó amigablemente.

—Eren, vienes más temprano que lo usual. Acabamos de sacarlo del horno, creo que está demasiado caliente para que lo comas —advirtió el hombre con bigote.

—¡Tonterías! —se burló—. Si me lo como muy rápido será suficiente.

Hannes resopló pero no dijo más. Eren tomó el pedazo de pan y lo puso en su boca, estaba ardiendo, pero no lo sacó, lo masticó lo más rápido que pudo pero en el camino dejó de sentir su lengua; tragó el bolo, el calor era tanto que lo sintió bajar hasta su estómago.

Él lo miraba expectante.

Eren sacó su lengua para demostrar que no tenía residuos.

—Allá tú, chico. —El hombre negó con su cabeza y regresó adentro de la panadería.

El castaño no se sentía capaz ni de hablar.

Aun así, siguió su trayecto.

Cruzaba de aceras cuando los coches tirados por caballos paraban de pasar por las calles adoquinadas. A medida que iba caminando el paisaje cambiaba, las grandes edificaciones de las corporaciones más adineradas, se convertían en pequeños establecimientos. Cada vez se acercaba más y más a la parte pobre de la ciudad. Claro, los murales que les rendían culto a las tres santísimas diosas y al Rey Reiss nunca dejaban de aparecer.

El padre de Jean era colega de su madre, así que él siempre fue su amigo desde que Eren tenía memoria; era más como una relación amor-odio (casi siempre quedándose en lo de odio), pero se las arreglaban para ser amigos.

Aún faltaban como cinco manzanas para llegar a la estación de trenes y desde ahí se podía escuchar el chillido de los motores y el rugir de los vapores de las máquinas. Pero ese era el mejor lugar para reunirse con Jean, la estación quedaba en la frontera de Hardfort, nadie los estaría buscando ahí.

Apresuró el pasó hasta que llegó al corazón de la estación, mirar a los enormes trenes siempre le quitaban el aliento; eran gigantes mecanismos metálicos que median cinco metros de alto y veinticinco de largo. Eren no sabía dónde iban, desde que había nacido, nunca dejó la ciudad; pero siempre había querido saber qué habría más allá.

Los libros decían que toda la tierra estaba contaminada por gases tóxicos capaces de causar la muerte en minutos, una secuela de la Santa Guerra. La contaminación de las bombas químicas y los gases emitidos por miles y miles de cadáveres pudriéndose al sol; terminaron matando casi al ochenta por ciento de la población, dejando inhabitable el setenta y cinco por ciento de la tierra.

Había lugares en donde se decía que el aire estaba limpio y el efecto invernadero no había atacado, pero la Santa Iglesia clamaba que no eran más que rumores confabulados por las células de los rebeldes y por los autómatas que todavía vivían.

Los trenes transportaban mercadería, seguramente se dirigían a pueblos más pobres y llenos de enfermedades. Eren hizo una mueca y se dio la vuelta, reanudado su búsqueda por el tipo castaño y cara de pocos amigos.

Lo divisó entre la multitud, levantó un brazo y corrió hacia él. Gritó su nombre, pero el tipo no pareció escucharlo, se acercó a él y le dio un codazo amigable.

—¡¿Qué hay?! —dijo Eren por encima del bullicio de la estación.

Jean meneó la cabeza, señalándose un oído, indicándole al castaño de ojos verdes que no le escuchaba. Eren resopló frustrado, así que entre gritos y oraciones a medias decidieron salir de la línea férrea.

—Más te vale tener un buenísimo plan, ¿me oíste? —se quejó su amigo cuando pudieron ser capaces de escucharse, fuera del rango del alboroto de la estación.

La realidad era qué, el chico de ojos verdes no tenía idea de lo que harían, así que dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

—Ir a la ciudad subterránea.

Jean abrió tanto los ojos que parecían que ambos orbes se iban a salir de sus cuencas.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —gritó—. ¿La ciudad subterránea? ¿La maldita ciudad subterránea? ¡Así como Duskinn, la ciudad subterránea!

Eren le urgió que se callara, era bien sabido que Duskinn era la zona más peligrosa de toda el área. Había adquirido el apodo de "la ciudad subterránea", debido a que la contaminación era más grave ahí, la capa de gases era mucho más densa, el cielo no podía verse y tampoco la luz del sol; toda la ciudad estaba en penumbras permanentemente, daba la impresión como si estuviera debajo de la tierra.

Se rumoraba que ahí se encontraban los rebeldes, los desterrados que se oponían al régimen autoritario del rey Reiss, también los androides que habían sobrevivido a las cazas, junto a criminales y asesinos.

Eren siempre había tenido curiosidad de ir a la ciudad subterránea. Estaba seguro que las ideas menos pensadas eran las más divertidas. La curiosidad siempre había predominado en él, quería saber si lo que decían de Duskinn era cierto, que el ambiente era más pesado, que siempre la rodeaba una eterna noche. Que ahí nadie tenía reyes ni diosas; y quería saber si los autómatas no se habían extinguido todavía.

—¡Será divertido! Y no lo digas tan fuerte, pueden escucharnos.

Jean le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación, decidido a abandonar a su amigo de la infancia; pero Eren sabía mejor que creer eso. Él sabía cómo hacer que el de ojos ámbar lo acompañara.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo, Jean?

Él otro resopló.

—No le tengo miedo a nada, y deja de ser idiota, eso no funcionará conmigo esta vez.

—¿No fuiste tú quien me dijo una vez que no querías morir en este basurero de ciudad?

—Eso fue cuando teníamos diez años, y no tenía idea que ocuparía el cargo de mi padre como protector del rey. Ahora sé que es mi maldito destino "morir en este basurero de ciudad" —terminó con amargura.

—¿Dónde está tu sentido de curiosidad? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Muerto, así como debería estar el tuyo —escupió las palabras con enojo—. No quiero ir a la ciudad subterránea y ser asesinado por uno de los malditos rebeldes cuando sepan quién soy.

—No lo descubrirán —aseguró Eren—; además, mira el lado bueno, si descubren quién soy _yo_, entonces me matarán a mí. No tendrás que soportarme.

Jean pareció considerarlo por un momento.

—Eso sí suena como una buena idea…

—Muérdeme —dijo Eren con burla.

—La respuesta es: No, idiota. Ni por todo el oro de la corona iré a esa ciudad de mala muerte para que me asesinen.

* * *

Llevaban menos de una hora desde que habían salido de la estación, iban caminando hacia el noroeste. No era como si trenes llegaban al pueblo de Duskinn, el mercadeo en ese lugar estaba completamente muerto. Se decía que era como un pueblo fantasma. Ni siquiera los Titanes se acercaban ahí; así eran llamados el grupo de guardas que se encargaban de aniquilar los autómatas y castigar a los rebeldes.

—No puedo creer que me dirija a mi muerte —rezongaba Jean mientras caminaba arrastrando los pies.

—Oh vamos, es muy tarde para arrepentirte. —Eren rodaba los ojos ante la actitud de su amigo— ¡Será divertido!

—¿Crees que te maten primero y me obliguen a mirar como lo hacen? —cuestionó.

El castaño resopló, irritado. Él estaba seguro que sería una experiencia inolvidable.

—Ya te dije que te calles, nadie debe saber que somos de Hardfort.

El camino para llegar a Duskinn no era el más glamoroso, la ciudad parecía estar en un desnivel bastante pronunciado de tierra. No era llamada la "ciudad subterránea" por nada. Había un enorme puente que venía desde Hardfort y se dirigía a otra ciudad, Duskinn se localizaba debajo de él. Una colina bastante amplia los separaba; a sus pies se encontraba una barda, la última división entre Hardfort y su destino. Era de tres metros, pero las tablas de maderas estaban raídas y viejas, servía más como recordatorio que para evitar el traspase.

Eren estaba seguro que nadie los había visto salir de Hardfort, la ciudad estaba preocupada por sus propios negocios para notar un par de chicos adentrándose a la ciudad subterránea.

Después de dar unas cuantas vueltas al cerco de madera, Jean encontró una que no parecía estar tan sujeta como las otras. Hizo una pequeña abertura, moviendo la tabla hacia un lado. Esa era una señal de qué lo que fuera que viviera en Duskinn, tenía un acceso fácil a Hardfort… eso lo hizo estremecerse un poco.

El lugar estaba envuelto en una tenue niebla, seguramente por los gases, la atmósfera se sentía pesada. Parecía ser de noche, pero no realmente, Eren nunca se había imaginado lo que estaba viendo.

No era un pueblo fantasma, todo estaba lleno y vivaz, las personas caminaban en las calles de lado a lado, algunos caminaban entrelazados de brazos; otras madres cargaban a sus bebés; y otros se besaban en medio de todos. Las luces de las farolas tenían un halo en el suelo hasta donde llegaba su luz. Había letreros en los diferentes establecimientos, panaderías, cantinas, vidrierías, entre otros.

La ciudad era menos industrializada que Hardfort, pero no por eso muerta.

Miró a Jean, seguramente su rostro era similar al de su amigo, bocas abiertas y cejas hasta la línea de su cabello.

—No se ve tan… —comenzó Kirschtein.

—¿Peligroso? —terminó Eren.

Jean solo movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, la gente se miraba normal y parecía no haber androides por ningún lugar. Eso lo calmaba, aunque una parte de él se sentía un poco decepcionado. La aventura no sería tan emocionante como había anticipado.

Algo llamó su atención, era un chico que pasó frente a ellos. De su cintura para arriba era normal, pelirrojo y con pecas… un humano; sin embargo, tenía una pierna de metal, la piel de su muslo parecía haber sido arrancada con fuerza, pues ahora colgaba como si fuera tela.

'_Un autómata' _pensó, luego miró a Jean quien le regresó el gesto.

Esta era la primera vez que habían visto a uno a esta corta distancia.

Muchas veces su madre lo había llevado para que presenciara ejecuciones de androides; _La purga_, le llamaba la santísima Iglesia. Los autómatas eran la prueba en vivo de todo a lo que se oponía la religión de la Santa Trinidad: Eran aberraciones creadas por los mismos humanos, para los humanos; no tenían alma, así que por eso, no sentían nada.

No merecían ser salvos.

Hacía siglos, los autómatas habían sido la novedad de la época; entes sin libre albedrío alguno, obedecían órdenes, realizaban trabajos a la perfección. Eran producidos en masa, cada androide se especializaba en un área; había desde albañiles, enfermeros, niñeras, cocineros, amas de casa, mascotas, juguetes sexuales, hasta niños para parejas estériles.

Cuando la Santa Trinidad de diosas tuvo más seguidores, el movimiento se volvió una religión dominante y obligatoria para toda la civilización… Los autómatas no formaban parte de ellos.

Fueron cazados hasta el extremo de su extinción, era extraño ver un androide en el presente; ellos sabían mejor que mostrar su rostro en un universo en donde eran aborrecidos.

El extraño chico lo miró a los ojos, Eren sintió sus dedos volverse helados. Se veía completamente normal —quitando el hecho que le faltaba una pierna—, como si fuera su igual.

Excepto…

Sus ojos eran como dos fragmentos de hielo, celestes y fríos.

Eran normales los orbes de color azules entre todos los humanos, sin embargo, los del androide eran brillantes en comparación. Se miraban artificiales. Ése era el método más común de diferenciarlos, los extraños ojos que ellos tenían. Eren miró a otro lado, rezando a las diosas que el autómata los ignorara a ellos dos y siguiera su camino; apostaba que Jean estaba igual que él.

Sina seguramente estaba escuchando, pues el joven robot les quitó la mirada de encima y caminó lejos de ellos. El castaño escuchó a su amigo exhalar sonoramente a su lado. Eso había estado cerca. Debían ser cuidadosos, sino, la ciudad subterránea podía tragarlos vivos.

Jean le dio un codazo y urgió que se movieran de ahí, estar en medio de la calle los hacía un blanco fácil para todos.

Eren notó una cantina a su derecha, había un enorme rótulo con letras rojas de neón, brillaban pero estaban cubiertas por una fina capa de polvo. "El Callejón" se leía. Parecía que adentro estaba muy ameno, en la puerta estaban un par de hombres charlando con familiaridad.

Los dos amigos caminaron hacia el establecimiento, el más bajo notó los ojos de hielo que uno de los dos hombres tenía y se estremeció. Los autómatas estaban por todos lados…

Entraron al establecimiento y fueron recibidos por una oleada de calor. Las voces de los comensales llenaban la cantina y le daban un ambiente jovial. Nadie estaba solo, y Eren notó que en cada mesa habían varios jarros de cerveza; los meseros se movían de un lado a otro sin parar y una música de trompetas, trombones y pianos avivaba todo el lugar.

La pared del fondo estaba construida de ladrillos y pintada de amarillo, las demás paredes eran de un azul apagado, el techo estaba compuesto por tuberías de cobre que surcaban de lado a lado. Las mesas de maderas estaban repartidas en medio y las butacas eran de cojines dorados.

La barra de bebidas estaba en la pared de ladrillos, tres estantes llenos de licor estaban clavados a la pared. Los barmans se movían con velocidad atrás del mostrador, mezclando y preparando bebidas.

Él y Jean comenzaron a acercarse a la barra, Eren miró todo el lugar, bebiendo con impresión todo El Callejón. En las paredes estaban atornillados cientos y cientos de engranes, casi cubrían todo el muro. En medio de toda la habitación se erguía un pilar, en él estaba la cabeza de un ciervo, exhibido como si fuera un trofeo. El castaño quedó boquiabierto, ¡hacía siglos que ese animal se había extinguido! Aun cuando no había comenzado la guerra de santimonia.

Sin embargo, cuando siguió caminando notó la otra mitad de la cabeza del animal, todo el pelaje faltaba; en lugar de su ojo tenía un bombillo de color rojo, y en lugar de hueso tenía un esqueleto de hierro.

Tragó grueso, nunca debió haber ido a ese lugar.

Jean haló de su camisa y se sentaron en los taburetes de la barra.

Un barman mujer llegó a su encuentro.

—Buenas noches, caballeros, bienvenidos a El Callejón —saludó fríamente, con palabras practicadas y memorizadas—, mi nombre es Mikasa Ackerman, ¿qué puedo darles para tomar?

Eren la miró, tenía un cabello que llegaba hasta sus hombros color negro, su piel era más blanca que una hoja de papel; parecía que la chica nunca antes había salido a la luz. Vestía una camisa blanca de botones y un chaleco negro encima, con un corbatín en el cuello.

—Dame una jarra de tu mejor cerveza —pidió Jean con aire de suficiencia.

El castaño luchó por no rodar los ojos, pero no lo logró.

La chica lo miró con frialdad, parpadeó unas veces y luego se dirigió a Eren, esperando que él hablara.

—Uh… tendré lo mismo que él —señaló a su amigo, el idiota.

Dio un leve movimiento de su cabeza y se fue.

—Qué extraña —opinó el de ojos esmeraldas una vez que la barman se había ido.

—Extraña, pero hermosa —suspiró Jean, siguiendo con sus ojos a la chica de cabello azabache.

—Sí, creo que sí —concordó, ahora que miraba a la intimidante pelinegra, era bastante atractiva. Su nívea piel se miraba suave y sus ojos tenían una bonita forma.

—¿Qué hace una chica así de linda en este lugar? —preguntó el otro, desconcertado—. Un lugar tan peligroso como este no es lugar para ella.

Eren solo se encogió de hombros; y pasó sus manos por las bolsas de su pantalón, congelándose cuando se notó un pequeño detalle.

—Ey, diablos Jean ¿trajiste algunas esterlinas? —interrogó Eren—. ¡Yo las olvidé!

—¿Estás jodiendo conmigo? ¡Esta fue tu estúpida idea! ¡Debías traer dinero! ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —Jean estaba frenético.

¿Qué era lo peor que les podían hacer?

Ah, sí… matarlos.

—¡Eres un maldito imbécil, Eren-!

—¿Qué? ¡No es mi culpa que tú seas un idiota!

Mikasa les trajo sus bebidas y ambos cerraron la boca, si esta chica se daba cuenta que ellos no podían pagar, no tenían idea qué pasaría; así que solo callaron y asintieron para que ella se fuera.

—¿Sabes cuánto cuestan las cervezas?

Eren negó rápidamente, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado.

—Cinco esterlinas con veintisiete céntimos —respondió una voz atrás de ellos.

Ambos giraron en sus taburetes para encarar el origen de la voz, era bastante aguda y tranquila, había parecido que le pertenecía a un niño.

Era de un chico bajo con cabello tan amarillo como el trigo, caía como cascadas por sus pómulos. Se miraba frágil e inocente… ¿Qué diablos hacía en una cantina con tantos autómatas?

—¿Vienes mucho aquí? —bufó Jean con sarcasmo, de todas formas, el pequeño había respondido bastante seguro.

—No realmente —negó el chico de apariencia juvenil.

—De acuerdo… —su amigo dejó de prestarle atención y habló nuevamente con Eren—. Entonces, en dos cervezas, deberíamos de pag…

—Diez esterlinas con cincuenta y cuatro céntimos —interrumpió la chillona voz del rubio.

—¿A qué no eres un sabelotodo? —volvió a burlarse Jean, esta vez con más enojo. Levantó su jarra llena del líquido ámbar, cuando posó el recipiente de vidrio en sus labios, el pequeño chico volvió a hablar:

—Técnicamente no podría ser un sabelotodo, el término implica un sujeto que, literalmente, es conocedor de absolutamente todos los diferentes temas, de todo el universo. Es bastante dudoso que dicha persona exista. Es decir, podría pasar su vida entera leyendo y estudiando pero ni aun así podría llegar a "saber" —hizo unas comas con sus pequeños dedos— todos los temas de _todo_ el universo. Es científica, al igual que lógicamente imposible que un ser sea "sabelotodo".

—De… acuerdo… —repitió Jean, claramente irritado.

Fue hasta ahí que Eren notó los ojos del chico, azules como el hielo, y fríos como la nieve…

—¿Qué eres? —preguntó Eren, con incomodidad y temor.

El chico respondió con toda naturalidad.

—Diseño: Armin Arlert; modelo número i, cero, cero, tres, seis, tres, pe, siete cinco. Tutor para estudiantes, y asistente capacitado en treinta diferentes profesiones. Fabricado en el año trecientos treinta y cuatro; dos años antes de la guerra de santimonia. —terminó.

El par de chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

—Tú eres… —comenzó Eren.

—Un autómata, correcto —terminó "Armin".

…

Su amigo de cabello bicolor palideció y tomó la jarra de cerveza, comenzando a tomar todo su contenido, sin separar sus labios del vidrio para respirar. La manzana de Adán se movía incesante, engullendo todo el líquido. Una gota color bourbon salió de la comisura de sus labios.

Cuando terminó su bebida pareció estar más tranquilo.

Eren notó con la esquina de sus ojos que la chica barman se acercaba a ellos.

—¡Jean, imbécil, te tomaste toda la cerveza que no podemos pagar! —le amonestó al otro. Ahora definitivamente estaban perdidos.

—Mierda… —murmuró Jean, dándose un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

Como si hubiera sido una señal, en segundos la chica pelinegra llegó a supervisarlos, mirándolos sospechosamente. Seguro que estaban causando todo un alboroto que solo empeoró cuando el maldito autómata llegó a molestarlos.

—¿Tenemos algún problema aquí, caballeros? —Preguntó la chica Mikasa.

—No te preocupes, Mikasa —habló el autómata rubio—. Yo invitaré a estos chicos esta vez.

—De acuerdo, Armin —dijo la pelinegra, aceptando unas cuantas monedas que el androide de corto tamaño le dio.

Cuando la barman se retiró, Armin les volvió a hablar.

—¿Hace cuánto que dejaron Hardfort, amigos?

Eren abrió los ojos y se quedó mudo.

—No crean que no lo sé —dijo el robot con una sonrisa y ladeando la cabeza—, sus dos camisas están hechas con seda de las orugas arcoíris de las islas Turquesas. Un producto importado bastante único y bastante costoso, sus principales países en los que los botes hacen su desembarco son: Hartridge, Hardfort y Dester.

»Entonces, si Hardfort es la ciudadela más cercana con solo cinco kilómetros de distancia aquí a Duskinn, es seguro asumir que es su primera vez por estos sectores. También es seguro que ustedes son de familias renombradas, por su forma de vestir y hablar…

—¿Hablar? —preguntó Eren, confundido.

—… y como lucen anonadados por la presencia de un autómata. ¿Soy el primero que ven? ¿O el primero que les habla?

—¿C-como…? —tartamudeó Jean.

—Su ritmo cardíaco está por las nubes, su temperatura es más alta que lo normal y transpiran a causa de su nerviosismo. O están enamorados de mí o me temen. —Terminó el pequeño rubio.

Los dos chicos de Hardfort se miraron entre ellos y luego estallaron en risas.

—En verdad eres algo más, Armin —elogió Jean mientras le ponía una pesada mano en la pequeña espalda del robot. El gesto hizo que el rubio sacara todo el aire de sus pulmones, luego levantó una ceja, pero sonrió.

Antes que Eren se diera cuenta, el pequeño Armin estaba sentado a su lado, en el taburete de la par, pero no tenía bebida.

'_¿Los autómatas comen y beben?' _Se preguntó el castaño para sus adentros.

Su nuevo acompañante les estaba relatando algunos hechos acerca de las otras ciudades que estaban lejos de Hardfort, no era como si Armin había visitado esos lugares, pero sabía todo de ellos. Parecía que el frágil rubio conocía todo acerca de todo. El chico de ojos verdes bufó para sus adentros, no tenía idea porqué había pensado que el de ojos celestes era una amenaza; se miraba solo como un dulce chico menor que él.

Un _genio _dulce chico menor que él.

Cuando volvió en sí, después de estar absorto en sus pensamientos, notó que su mirada se había perdido al otro lado de la habitación; sus ojos habían estado enfocados en _alguien_ todo el tiempo y ¡Eren no lo había notado! Rápidamente dirigió su rostro para otro lado, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el sujeto que lo había descubierto mirando tenía la mirada fija en él.

Eren lo volvió a mirar para luego huir de sus ojos nuevamente.

La mirada del otro tipo no flaqueaba.

El castaño no era de esos que huían, así que esta vez lo volvió a mirar, decidido.

Sus ojos eran grises e intensos, Eren sentía que le hacían agujeros, estaba completamente clavados en él; viajando desde sus pies hasta su cabeza. Las facciones del desconocido eran finas pero marcadas, su nariz era recta y sus pómulos protruían de su apuesto rostro. Su cabello negro y brillante llegaba hasta sus ojos pero estaba rapado de la parte de atrás.

Su boca se le secó.

Intentó regresar a la conversación entre Jean y Armin. Hablaban acerca de Duskinn, Eren llegó a escuchar que los extraños no eran muy bienvenidos.

Sus ojos se deslizaron nuevamente al intimidante extraño, él seguía mirándolo.

—¿Y cómo se llaman? —Preguntó Armin Arlert.

—Jean —contestó su amigo.

—Uh… Eren… —respondió sin prestar atención.

El rubio notó de inmediato su raro comportamiento y siguió su mirada, seguido por una aguda bocanada de aire por parte de su nuevo amigo mecánico.

—¡No deberías meterte con él! —Hizo saber el genio.

—¿Huh? ¿Qué? —Murmuró Eren confundido.

—Su nombre es Levi Ackerman y él significa malas noticias.

—Levi Ackerman —probó su nombre en su lengua, no se sentía mal.

—¿Malas noticias? —Repitió Jean— ¿Por qué?

Armin agitó sus lacios cabellos dorados de lado a lado mientras negaba con su cabeza. Desaprobando lo que estaba pasando.

—Es alguien bastante peligroso, es todo lo que puedo decir.

Jean pareció preocuparse por las palabras del androide. Eren no podía prestarle atención, solo miraba que "Levi" se levantaba de su asiento y comenzaba a dirigirse a ellos, sintió su pulso intensificarse. Él tenía una camisa holgada de las mangas, color crema, tenía agujetas sueltas en el cuello que se abrían y demostraban su piel; usaba botas negras que llegaban a la rodilla y pantalones del mismo color.

No podía confiar ciegamente en Armin, después de todo, lo acababa de conocer… y era un autómata.

Si tuviera un poco de sentido debería dirigirse a su madre y hablarle del par de androides que había visto ese día, para que fueran ejecutados; pero conociéndose, no lo haría. Eren nunca fue fanático del maltrato hacia otros, aun cuando estos no fueran más que simples capullos de metal y circuitos. Si éste pobre autómata moría, no sería por su responsabilidad.

Recordó al extraño y atrayente hombre que se dirigía en línea recta hacia él y cuando acordó lo tenía en frente.

—Ey —dijo. Eren se estremeció, su ronca voz le hacía justicia a su físico—. Nunca antes los había visto por aquí —se dirigió a ambos, Jean y él—. ¿Vienen de visita a Duskinn o están aquí para quedarse?

—Ehh… este… yo… —El castaño no podía formar palabras coherentes, hasta el perfume que el pelinegro con mirada intensa usaba era atrayente para él.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —lo interrumpió, mirando fijamente a Eren.

—S-sí —tartamudeó.

Levi se movió hacia una mesa con cinco sillas en las que estaban cuatro personas charlando entre sí; cuando el pálido hombre llegó todos lo saludaron por su nombre, el aludido solo asintió y tomó el mueble que sobraba, luego lo dirigió hacia donde estaban los tres chicos menores.

—¿Bien? —Preguntó una vez que ya tenía su asiento y lo había tomado— ¿Dónde estábamos?

—Me llamo Eren Jaeger —dijo el castaño más rápido de lo que había planeado. Fue después que reconoció su error.

Jean lo miró con ambos ojos llenos de sorpresa, Armin se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿Jaeger? —repitió Levi con tono curioso.

'_Mierda' _pensó.

—¿Tú amigo es un Jaeger? —preguntó Armin asombrado a Jean.

El de ojos ámbar no le contestó, pero palideció en segundos.

—¿Jaeger? ¿Así como los Jaeger que protegen la corona? ¿Los encargados de mantener al glotón rey a salvo y asesinar a los autómatas y rebeldes? —Preguntó Levi jovialmente—… una de las familias más importantes del reino. Qué interesante.

Armin miraba con grandes ojos a Jean, llenos de sorpresa.

—Lo próximo que me dirás es que, tu amigo aquí, es un Reiss —señaló al castaño más alto—, o un Kirschtein.

Jean se tensó.

Levi sonrió y enarcó una ceja.

—Parece que tenemos dos señoritos aquí —finalizó—. ¡Mikasa, trae el mejor barril de cerveza que tengamos! —Le gritó a la chica desde donde estaba sentado— ¡Tenemos invitados especiales!

'_Diablos, diablos, diablos. Esto está mal, está muy, muy mal' _gritaba su mente, decir su apellido había sido un desliz de su lengua '. _Levi seguramente es un rebelde._'

Rato después llegó la pelinegra con las bebidas, Jean tomó una con cautela y Eren también.

—¿Ackerman? —Recordó su amigo— ¿Ustedes dos son hermanos?

Levi se rio quedamente.

—Se podría decir —respondió, sonriendo ladinamente—. Pero vamos, dejen este lúgubre aire. No les haremos daño aquí en El Callejón —aseguró.

Eren no parecía muy confiado, no lo miró a los ojos.

La sonrisa del pelinegro se borró cuando dijo:

—Si los quisiéramos muertos, sus cadáveres ya estarían pudriéndose en el basurero de afuera. —Se había acercado a ellos para susurrarles las palabras, debajo de toda la música, se recostó sobre su respaldo y se cruzó de piernas—. Ahora… —levantó su mano, con la jarra llena— Por los nuevos amigos.

Eren sonrió, nervioso y a la vez sorprendido.

* * *

Después de un rato, y algunas cervezas para tranquilizarlos, Eren se encontraba hablando con Levi. Estaban en una esquina de la cantina, donde la música sonaba menos, sentados sobre dos sillones color verde oscuro. Miró a Jean, quien estaba hablando con Armin en los taburetes donde Eren había estado primero.

Parecía que su amigo había perdido el temor a los autómatas.

Eren aún se sentía extraño alrededor de ellos, prefería evitar a Armin.

Pero por alguna razón, no podía temerle a Levi.

—Mikasa se parece mucho a ti —opinaba—, digo, sus ojos son iguales de intimidantes y bonitos, su cabello es negro y liso… ambos son bastante pálidos… ¡Parecen gemelos!

—Yo soy mayor que ella —dijo el serio pelinegro.

El castaño se rio, Levi parecía muy joven.

—¿Qué edad tienes? —preguntó el chico.

—¿Qué edad piensas que tengo? —regresó.

—¿Veintinueve? —probó.

—Estás cerca —asintió Levi con una sonrisa— ¿Qué edad tienes tú?

—Veinte.

—Y es tu primera vez aquí en Duskinn —adivinó.

Eren asintió con el rostro, bobamente.

—Eres un virgen.

—¿Q-qué? —Se sonrojó, seguido de un resoplido —. No…

La respuesta flaqueó un poco, pero no había sido mentira. Eren se había divertido con chicos y chicas de su misma edad, claro, todos habían sido de familias importantes del reino; hijos de duques y de archiduques. Ninguno parecido al amenazador pero vulgar hombre atractivo a su lado.

—Lo que quiero decir —dijo Levi con una sonrisa de complicidad—… es que eres un virgen siendo nuestro visitante —aclaró—. Y como toda buena primera vez, debe ser memorable.

La sonrisa del pelinegro hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

El castaño no se había dado cuenta cuando una mano estaba sobre su pierna, moviéndose lánguidamente.

'_¿Podría ser que…?_'

—Y-y… ¿Éste es tu bar? —preguntó el chico, sin moverse de la caricia.

—Sí —contestó con su barítona voz—, pero también tengo otros negocios.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —Eren ladeó su cabeza.

—Digamos que me dedico a brindarle placer a las personas por un precio justo —terminó lamiéndose los finos labios.

'_Oh…_' Eren abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Te… te vendes? —cuestionó el chico, mirándolo con confusión.

—Todos están a la venta, señorito, lo único que cambian son los servicios que proveemos. —Los ojos grises se tornaron inexpresivos.

Se sintió un poco decepcionado, el chico de verdad creía que el desconocido hombre se había fijado en él. Nunca pensó que solamente iba tras algunas esterlinas; mala suerte, decidió Eren, él ni siquiera tenía dinero. Miró la mano que estaba sobre su pierna e hizo una mueca.

—Entonces… ¿esperas que yo te pague? —Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la siempre intimidante de Levi.

—No —respondió—, no pudiste siquiera pagar tus bebidas, sé muy bien que no tienes dinero, señorito.

Eren notó que, al parecer, el hombre de fría mirada lo llevaba observando largo rato.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Ya te dije, tu primera vez en Duskinn debe ser memorable… y vaya que yo lo soy —sonrió lascivamente, Eren se estremeció. Subió sus níveos dedos sobre el muslo del chico, más arriba cada vez—. Esta vez irá por cuenta de la casa. ¿Quieres hacer algo osado?

Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, adrenalina surgiendo por todas sus venas. Miró a su amigo, Jean seguía sin prestarle atención. Pensó seriamente en la idea de Levi, podría ser temerario, acostarse con un tipo extraño y peligroso; el pelinegro se miraba como si podía matar a alguien en cualquier momento. No podría robarle, razonó el castaño, ya que no tenía ni un céntimo.

El Callejón estaba menos concurrido en esos momentos, el chico no tenía idea qué tanto tiempo había estado en la cantina. La música era más fuerte sin las voces de los comensales, y todo el lugar olía a madera.

'_¿Dormir con un rebelde?' _sopesó _'¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?'_

—De acuerdo —dijo—, acepto.

Levi sonrió cautivadoramente, entornando sus ojos y poniéndose de pie, cuando se levantó bajó una mano a su cuello, tomando uno de los cordones de su camisa, el castaño sintió la necesidad de mirarlo más. Había algo encantador en la forma que él se movía… como si todo lo que el pelinegro hacía, servía para hipnotizar y fascinar a quién lo mirara. Y Eren no había sido inmune.

—Sígueme —pidió con una exuberante voz que hizo estremecerlo más.

Iba caminando atrás de él, no miraba adonde se dirigía solo al cuerpo delante de él. El cuello era llamativo e inmaculado, su cabello estaba cuidadosa y simétricamente cortado. La camisa caía holgada sobre sus hombros, la piel invitaba al toque, él no podía dejar de ver a Levi.

Llegaron a unos escalones que estaban a un lado de la barra, el pelinegro levantó la voz, llamando la atención de su hermana.

—Mikasa —dijo—, estaré ocupado, atiende los clientes sin mí por un tiempo.

La otra pálida chica asintió rápidamente, sin cambiar la expresión. Eren no pudo evitar pensar qué parecía que esto sucedía a menudo. Se preguntó si la chica brindaba los mismos servicios que daba Levi.

¿Ella también se vendía?

El trayecto a la segunda planta pasó rápido y borroso, había una puerta ahí, Levi la abrió. Cuando ambos hombres entraron, Eren fue empujado hacia la pared, sintiendo los labios de él sobre los suyos. El castaño respondió el beso, ladeando su cabeza y abriendo su boca, respirando por la nariz.

Levi era contundente, su beso era prueba. Deseaba a Eren, por la forma como lo tomaba de su nuca, la otra mano sobre su espalda baja; atrayéndolo más a él. Los dos se quedaron ahí, moviéndose, devorando sus labios hasta que quedaran rojos e inflamados.

Esto definitivamente era lo más salvaje que alguna vez había hecho.

Sintió un par de manos en sus pantalones, desatando los cordones para removerlos. Eren tomó la pista y se soltó las botas, dejándolas caer. Levi lo empujó y él cayó sobre un colchón. El otro parecía conocer muy bien la habitación porque se movía con facilidad aun cuando todo estaba en penumbras.

Cuando estuvo acostado, el otro tomó de sus pantalones y los haló, dejando sus piernas descubiertas. Sintió los labios de Levi subir sobre ellas, besando y lamiendo hasta llegar en medio de sus muslos. Era difícil saber si el hombre se había quitado la ropa o no, pero dejó de pensar en eso cuando el pelinegro volvió a besarlo.

Bajó su mano sintiendo la espalda de Levi, la piel era fría y no tenía ropas. Acarició hasta su espalda baja… no tenía ropa interior tampoco. Gimió cuando supo que el pelinegro estaba desnudo.

—En verdad eres atractivo —informó Levi entre jadeos y besos.

Eren se rio un poco.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso? Yo no puedo ver nada en la oscuridad.

Levi se rio entre dientes y besó debajo de su ombligo. La respiración se quedó atascada en su tráquea, cuando esa lengua bajó hasta la base de su goteante órgano; luego subió y lamió perezosamente la cabeza, el castaño se dejó caer en la cama, quejándose de placer. El deseo quemaba en sus entrañas con cada toque de la húmeda lengua.

Se lamió los labios al sentir que Levi se introducía fácilmente todo su falo en su boca, hasta su garganta. Su cuerpo entraba en más y más calor con los segundos. Movió sus caderas, atacando el rostro del pelinegro; no pareció importarle, sino que le dio la bienvenida y lo metió más adentro hasta la base. Eren gritó de placer cuando Levi ahuecó sus mejillas succionando su miembro con fuerza.

Un dedo acarició su entrada, lleno de un líquido lubricante, y entró. Eren se tensó cuando lo hizo, Levi comenzó a tararear con su boca, las deliciosas vibraciones le hicieron perder la cabeza; el dedo entró hasta el fondo, explorando sus alrededores, entrando y saliendo de él.

El chico arqueaba su espalda con el deseo y demanda de sentir más. Se sujetaba de la ropa de la cama con sus nudillos, volviéndose blancos de la fuerza. Gimiendo más fuerte cada vez. Otro dedo había entrado en él, comenzando a hacer un movimiento de tijeras con el primero, doblándose para luego estirarse. Eren hablaba incoherencias, maldiciendo ávidamente por llegar a su liberación.

Los traviesos dedos dieron con su próstata, haciendo al joven gritar, su cuerpo comenzaba a perlarse de sudor, su respiración era entrecortada. Levi atacaba la glándula con sus dedos sin cesar; la estimulación en su trasero y en su pene era demasiado intensa para poder soportarlo más tiempo. Sin aviso alguno, se vino en la boca del pelinegro con fuerza. Todo su cuerpo tembló con éxtasis mientras sentía las cintas de semen llenar la boca de Levi. Él siguió acariciando su próstata, haciéndolo que expulsara más, ordeñándolo seco.

Estuvo un rato sin moverse, tumbado en la cama mientras intentaba recuperar su aliento. No escuchaba los jadeos de Levi por ninguna parte.

¿Se había ido?

—¿Levi? —llamó, respirando con fuerza.

—¿Señorito? —respondió con la misma voz.

—¿Terminaste?

Un demandante beso lo sorprendió, pero Eren se dejó llevar, metiendo su lengua y saboreando la boca de Levi completamente.

—Te dije que la cuenta iba por la casa.

Empujó sus mojadas hebras fuera de su rostro, hacia atrás, podía distinguir algunas siluetas ahora que su mirada se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Levi estaba frente a él, pero no sabía la expresión que tenía.

Se quedó callado un rato, ¿qué podía decir? ¿Gracias por la cogida, espero que podamos hacerlo de nuevo en otra ocasión?

Miró a todos lados y se asustó, dándose cuenta en la situación donde estaba; solo, con un probable asesino. Tal vez Levi lo mataría ahora, o lo mantendría secuestrado para pedir un rescate.

No había pensado esto bien.

—Tu amigo, probablemente te esté buscando —mencionó Levi. Eren quería poder ver su rostro, saber qué era lo que estaba pensando.

—Sí, probablemente tengas razón —estuvo de acuerdo—. Umm… ¿Gracias… por esto? Hiciste un buen trabajo…

Sabía que estaba haciendo el ridículo pero no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Levi dejó salir una risa, melodiosa y sonora.

—En verdad que eres adorable —dijo, Eren sintió vergüenza por las palabras—. Encenderé una lámpara de aceite para que puedas recoger tu ropa.

La cama se movió cuando Levi se levantó del colchón, escuchó unos pasos y luego un golpe sordo de la madera. Cómo si un ladrillo había caído al suelo.

Eren se alarmó.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó asustado, había sonado como un metal de gran peso.

¿Una escopeta?

—Mierda… —murmuró Levi con enojo.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! —Gritó.

—Maldita sea, mocoso, cálmate solo déjame…

No lo dejó terminar, Eren se lanzó al piso y comenzó a buscar el arma de fuego él mismo. No moriría sin pelear. La madera del piso rasgó sus rodillas, pero la adrenalina hacía que no sintiera dolor alguno. Se movió frenéticamente, buscando ciegamente por cualquier cosa para atacar el peligroso hombre de mirada gris.

—Eren, deja de ser un idiota, no te haré nada.

—¡Jódete! —Vociferó.

Las yemas de sus dedos tocaron algo en el piso. '_Bingo_' celebró, ahora solo tenía que matar a Levi, llamar a Jean y regresar Hardfort. Le diría a su madre sobre los autómatas que estaban en Duskinn y ella haría lo necesario para proteger al reino.

Tomó el arma en sus manos.

Esa no era un arma.

Era…

¡Era una mano!

Eren gritó con miedo, ¡¿Qué era lo que este monstruo iba a hacerle?! ¡¿Quitarle todos sus miembros?! ¿Era este una especie de laboratorio?

Una luz azul lo rodeó, haciendo una sombra en la pared atrás de él, era brillante y severa en sus ojos. Miró el objeto que había recogido, se le revolvió el estómago cuando vio la mano en su palma… lo extraño era que no parecía estar llena de sangre, era pesada y el corte era demasiado limpio.

Y helado.

Miró a Levi y sintió todo su cuerpo entumecerse cuando notó que los grises ojos habían sido reemplazados por los profanos de color hielo que tanto le habían enseñado a temer; actuaban como si fuera una lámpara, despejando la oscuridad de la habitación. El brazo del hombre estaba cortado a la muñeca, Eren tenía su mano, su metálica mano; era pesada pero el pelinegro parecía más liviano que una pluma cuando se movía.

Levi era un autómata.

Un autómata con el que acababa de tener sexo.

Sus ojos se movieron de Levi al miembro que le faltaba, estupefacto. El grito que salió de su garganta fue tan repentino que lo asustó también a él.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue la otra mano de Levi cubriendo su boca para no ser escuchado.

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**¿Les gustó? **

**Éste subgénero siempre me ha llamado la atención, ¡el arte que se encuentra es simplemente hermoso! Como un paraíso postapocalíptico. **

**Espero que puedan seguir conmigo por este nuevo viaje(?)**

**Me encantaría escuchar sus opiniones con un review, no cuestan nada y me hacen la chica más feliz del mundo.**

**Nos leemos luego.**


	2. Diferentes puntos de vista

**¡Hola gente linda! Por fin el segundo capítulo de "Utopía mecánica". En verdad lamento la tardanza, la universidad se puso como una perra y no me dejó tiempo para escribir.**

**Planeaba subirlo el viernes pero por cuestiones técnicas se me hizo imposible, aun así, seguiré la tradición y el capítulo tres será subido un viernes. Otra cosa, me tardaré en actualizarlo; la temática es diferente a mi anterior fic así que la escritura también. Lo siento por eso pero espero que les guste la historia.**

**¡Querida Almi! espero que hayas tenido un lindo cumpleaños, el cap va dedicado a ti :)**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Diferentes puntos de vista**

* * *

Como si no fuera lo suficientemente angustioso estar en penumbras, una mano fría con su agarre de hierro en su boca y la otra en su costado, le indicaban que él estaba en problemas hasta el cuello… y que no saldría fácilmente.

Respiraba forzosamente aunque no se sentía cansado, todo su cuerpo estaba tan frío que parecía que su sangre lo había abandonado. Eren se intentó mover pero parecía que era detenido por una piedra, escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo al pensar en la verdadera fuerza que ése autómata tenía.

Aunque el rostro del peligroso robot estaba posado en su hombro, él no podía sentir la respiración artificial en su piel y eso le causó más miedo. Su sentido del oído se agudizó, estaba escuchando atentamente al casi imperceptible chirrido que hacía Levi cuando se movía.

En ese momento moriría, algunos pensamientos pasaron por su mente: ¿Jean moriría también? Era seguro que no dejarían solo a uno vivo, no se podían dar el lujo de dejar cabos sueltos. Solo esperaba que su captor fuera compasivo y que acabara rápido con su vida.

Pero Levi parecía lo suficientemente sádico para hacerle saber que ese no iba a ser el caso.

—Escúchame —le ordenó más que pedir—, y escúchame bien, señorito… Esto puede acabar de dos maneras: Una, quito mi mano de tu agujero asqueroso, no dices nada, me devuelves mi mano y te dejo ir; o dos, gritas con tus patéticos pulmones, yo te rompo el cuello y recupero mi mano de tu cadáver.

Eren se estremeció ante las palabras otra vez, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando.

—Así que, ¿cuál será?

El castaño hizo lo único que se le vino a la cabeza; en la oscuridad levantó un dedo, ni siquiera lo sentía pero tenía la seguridad que estaba titiritando. El autómata seguramente pudo verlo porque comenzó a remover su agarre, lentamente; Eren sintió que se tardó horas, que en cualquier momento su captor cambiaría de opinión y lo mataría sin aviso.

—Excelente decisión, veo que no todos los humanos son tan estúpidos —escuchó la rica y ronca voz del androide—, ahora, ponte de pie y ven conmigo.

—P-Pero, dijiste que cuando te devolviera tu mano me dejarías ir. —Extendió su brazo en la oscuridad, supuso que ahí estaba Levi.

—Estoy a tu izquierda, mierda por cerebro —ladró con enojo el insulto—, y mentí acerca de eso. —Las palabras hicieron que Eren se congelará en el lugar—. Gran sorpresa, las personas mienten —se burló con sarcasmo—, debes aprender un poco más del mundo, señorito.

El castaño se puso de pie con velocidad, comenzó a correr donde recordaba que estaba la puerta, no se daría por vencido fácilmente, no cuando todavía estaba con vida. Decenas de escenarios pasaron por su cabeza en segundos, maneras de cómo podía matar a ese androide de una manera rústica para poder escapar.

No sería fácil, pero Eren no era de los conformistas.

Existían pocas formas de asesinar a los autómatas, los fabricantes los hicieron a prueba de muchas cosas. Las balas no podían penetrar su cuerpo, su "piel" era construida de una composición rara de metales y polímeros. Era suave y tersa como la humana, pero era más difícil de penetrar que el acero.

Una de las maneras para eliminarlos era por medio de electricidad. Con un shock eléctrico mayor a los veinticinco mil voltios, una cantidad más que mortífera para los humanos; tal cantidad de energía quemaría el centro de control de los androides, que se sitúa donde el encéfalo y la médula espinal de los humanos se encuentra. Su sistema operativo quedaría incinerado sin posibilidad de reparación.

¿Pero dónde diablos conseguiría él veinticinco mil voltios? La ciudad subterránea apenas tenía luces parpadeantes y opacas.

Sus dedos rozaron la perilla cuando un agarre inmovible lo sujetó de su costado y lo subió sobre su hombro. Indefenso, Eren estaba dispuesto a gritar nuevamente cuando sintió las palabras del autómata resonar.

—Si un sonido sale de ese agujero de mierda, te arrancaré esos bonitos ojos tuyos con un cuchillo al rojo vivo.

Eren se estremeció, pero no fue convencido; cuando Levi abrió la puerta, el castaño tomó aire en sus pulmones y abrió la boca. El autómata se comenzó a mover a una velocidad sobre humana y ningún sonido provino de él; el chico notó que él no salió por la entrada del bar… Todo en sus ojos se miraba borroso, las luces se deslizaban deformes, y el frío aire de la noche golpeaba su rostro.

Intentaba mirar hacia donde era llevado pero el autómata daba saltos y evitaba que Eren pudiera sostenerse de la espalda del otro para mirar hacia adelante. La mayoría del tiempo ambos brazos solo se movían inertes como si fuera un títere.

Sin aviso alguno el autómata se detuvo, dejó caer al castaño al piso al mismo tiempo que masivas náuseas se apoderaron de él. Eren se alejó lo más que pudo y vomitó todo lo que estaba en su estómago. Notó que el androide pelinegro chasqueó la lengua y murmuró algo como: "Asquerosos humanos".

Aún se sentía enfermo cuando fue tomado bruscamente por el collar de su camisa y dirigido con fuerza. Eren miró a sus alrededores, todos los establecimientos vivaces y poblados de la ciudad subterránea habían desaparecido, las pocas luces esfumadas; y ahora todo a su alrededor se miraba como un predio estéril, un vertedero de máquinas sombrío. Parecía que no había nada vivo en millas.

Eren divisó una gigante excavadora rota y una aplanadora opaca, diferentes partes de autómatas y enormes pedazos de metal corroídos. Esto era un basurero, tragó grueso, parecía que había llegado al final de su camino.

El cruel autómata lo tomó por la cabeza y lo dirigió a una bodega llena de polvo, el aire estaba cargado y lo hizo estornudar.

—Si le vomitaste algo a mi mano considérate un adorable cadáver.

El de ojos verdes se asustó, notando que todavía tenía el miembro con él; no se atrevió a botarlo, una parte de él había pensado que tal vez esa era la llave para su supervivencia.

Fue guiado con fuerza hacia más adentro de la construcción abandonada; a medida que entraban, a Eren le pareció escuchar a alguien tararear, eso lo hizo sentir más inquieto. ¿Alguien vivía ahí?

Entraron a una enorme habitación donde varias partes de androide en mal estado estaban sobre una repisa, el suelo parecía alfombrado con tuercas. Ahí habían antorchas encendidas, no eran suficientes para iluminar toda la habitación pero por lo menos podían ver donde caminaban; aunque Eren se tropezó un par de veces con unos escombros de metal arrojados sin cuidado en el piso.

El tarareo se hizo más fuerte ahí, parecía más una lúgubre tonada que despertaba escalofríos en su piel que una canción. Miró una silueta, estaba sentada sobre un banco mientras soldaba algo, chispas salían como pequeñas estrellas fugaces para morir en el suelo.

Eren se preguntó si así se mirarían en el cielo, o si las estrellas serían más mágicas.

—Oye —llamó el autómata, le tomó un segundo al castaño para saber que no estaba llamándolo a él—. Ey… —dijo después.

La extraña figura parecía no escucharlo.

El pelinegro tomó un fragmento de metal llenó de polvo en su mano, haciendo una mueca de asco; luego lo arrojó en dirección al soldador. El mortal proyectil voló a una peligrosa velocidad en segundos; pero en lugar de golpear al que estaba sentado al otro lado de la habitación, se escuchó un golpe sordo cuando lo atrapó con su mano enguantada.

Había girado su rostro y ahora los estaba mirando.

Eren tragó con fuerza.

—¡Levi! —Saludó, la voz era aguda, parecía que le pertenecía a una mujer—. Sabía que eras tú, eres tan huraño como un gato. —Dejó salir una carcajada mientras que el robot posaba una mano en su cadera y chasqueaba la lengua.

—Deja de ser una completa idiota y mueve tu trasero aquí —dijo irritado.

La mujer comenzó a caminar en su dirección y se quitó unas gafas gruesas de vidrio polarizado y las deslizó sobre su cabeza, eran redondas y oscuras, la montura parecía de metal, estaban seguramente sujetadas por un elástico que pasaba debajo de una coleta alta.

Vestía unos guantes gruesos y un delantal de pana cubierto de polvo. Pantalones oscuros y botas hasta las rodillas; si no fuera por su voz, a Eren se le dificultaría diferenciar si era hombre o mujer.

—¡Ya te he dicho que no vengas cuando estoy trabajando! —Reclamó pero no había rastro de enojo en sus palabras—. Ya sabes que no quiero que vean a mi bebé antes que esté perfecto. ¡Será una sorpresa!

Eren miró atrás de la mujer, y tragó con nerviosismo cuando divisó un enorme cuerpo al fondo de la habitación, en donde la extraña había estado trabajando. Estaba recubierto con una capa que seguramente en sus buenos días fue blanca.

¿Qué diablos era eso?

—Por si no lo notaste idiota, tienes visita —Levi movió su cabeza en dirección a él.

Ella se colocó un par de lentes de vidrio sobre los ojos, y se sorprendió al mirarlo. Si esta extraña había atrapado un escombro de metal sin sus anteojos… ¿qué tan peligrosa era con ellos?

—¿Quién es este juguetito? —Preguntó con sorpresa—. ¿Un nuevo autómata que tomarás bajo tu ala?

—Cállate y arregla esto. —El androide de cabello negro mostró su antebrazo con exasperación—. Pensé que lo habías arreglado la última vez.

La de anteojos se sorprendió de nuevo.

—¡Lo hice! ¡Levi, debes dejar de extenuarte demasiado!

—No hice la gran cosa, solo estaba teniendo sexo —informó con indiferencia, encogiéndose de hombros. Eren miró a otro lado y sintió una oleada de calor en su rostro.

—No me interesa saber qué estabas haciendo. Haces demasiado, es por eso que te desgastas a una velocidad rápida y yo solo puedo arreglarte un número limitado de veces.

—¿Pensé que eras la mejor mecánica en todo el reino? —Preguntó con sarcasmo.

Ella era una humana, descubrió Eren, sus ojos eran normales y no tenían esa aura enigmática y atrayente como Mikasa y Levi.

—¡Lo soy! Pero no puedo hacer milagros.

—¿Puedes arreglar esto o debo buscar a alguien más?

—Ven aquí, pequeño gruñón —suspiró tomando de su muñeca y dirigiéndolo a una mesa.

El pelinegro chasqueó la lengua pero se dejó guiar.

Eren miró la salida.

—Tú —lo señaló el androide—… no te atrevas a huir o te cazaré y no te gustará lo que haré contigo.

Levi se sentó en un taburete y la mujer en otro frente a él. El castaño se acercó con incomodidad e intentó regresar la mano del pelinegro, él la aceptó con indiferencia y miró con atención lo que la mecánica hacía. Pinchaba y movía tuercas aquí y allá, Eren descubrió que los cables y mecanismos iban internamente; probablemente por estética, nadie querría un autómata que no fuera perfecto y atrayente.

—Hablo en serio —la castaña interrumpió su trabajo en el brazo—, sé que te gusta ser el héroe y ayudar a los que están en problemas —Levi hizo una mueca de desagrado, como si no quisiera que le recordaran—. También sé que tienes muchos trabajos qué cumplir todavía, pero… —Bajó la mirada y siguió trabajando—… debes tener cuidado. No eres el autómata que eras antes.

Levi resopló con enojo.

—Díselo a quién le interese —siseó.

—Después de la guerra los autómatas dejaron de producirse —La mecánica pareció tocar algo en el brazo del pelinegro pues se desglosaron unos paneles de piel para revelar su esqueleto metálico. Ella tomó la mano y siguió trabajando—, y con ellos los repuestos. Es muy difícil encontrarlos ahora, sin mencionar que costosos. Y más de tu modelo, dejaste de ser producido hace muchas décadas.

Los paneles se volvieron a cerrar y su piel quedó inmaculada como siempre.

—Cállate —dijo él—, ya lo sé.

Comenzó a cerrar y abrir su mano, haciendo puños y extendiendo cada dedo. Probando si tenía toda la motricidad conservada.

—Eres obsoleto, pequeñín —informó la extraña mecánica, con un indicio de burla y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Levi seguía flexionando su mano; la miró con enojo y curvó todos los dedos menos el medio, haciendo el gesto ofensivo hacia la mujer. Ella solo se rio. Tomó una llave inglesa más grande que su mano de su delantal y lo arrojó con fuerza en la dirección del pelinegro; Eren retrocedió asustado pero miró que el androide lo había agarrado con la mano que le habían arreglado como si no pesara nada.

La mujer se volvió a reír, diciendo entre carcajadas: "Solo quería probar si funcionaba"

El androide levantó una ceja y arrojó la oxidada herramienta al piso.

—¿Quién es el chico, de todas formas? —preguntó la de lentes después de unos minutos mientras tomaba asiento.

—Es nadie —respondió secamente el androide.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte, Nadie —saludó con alegría—, mi nombre es Hanji Zoe.

—Soy Eren —dijo el chico un poco ofendido por la insultante respuesta del amargo autómata.

—Entonces, mucho gusto en conocerte, Eren —repitió con amabilidad, el castaño sonrió.

—Es un Jaeger —escupió Levi con molestia.

Hanji se tensó en segundos, su amabilidad esfumándose por completo. Lo miró con desconfianza y Eren retrocedió, ella metió la mano en su delantal, seguramente buscando un arma. La mente del chico comenzó a gritar que debía salir de ahí al sentirse amenazado de repente.

La de anteojos miró al autómata.

—¿Lo matarás? —preguntó con cuidado.

Levi pareció sopesarlo por un momento.

—…no —dijo después de lo que se sintió una eternidad—, él es inofensivo.

Eren se tranquilizó.

Se despidieron de Hanji y salieron de su bodega "laboratorio", el lugar le provocaba escalofríos al castaño. Levi caminaba delante de él, las calles estaban oscuras y llenas de callejones, las casas eran muchas y estaban aglomeradas; a Eren le recordaron mucho a los pequeños cubos con los que jugaba cuando era solo un niño, apiladas una sobre otra. Daban la impresión que se podrían caer en cualquier momento y al mismo tiempo parecía que llevaban ahí siglos.

Los faroles eran pocos y estaban distanciados entre sí, las sombras devoraban los espacios entre las débiles luces como lobos hambrientos. Si no fuera por la tonada del andar del androide con mal genio, el castaño estaba seguro que se perdería. Una niebla leve los rodeaba, el aire era gélido y solo; nunca había imaginado que Duskinn fuera así de grande.

Eren miró hacia un lado, en donde la luz de las calles no alcanzaba con su manto, dos pequeñas luces amarillas que no se movían. Parecía que fuera una máquina, el castaño no estaba seguro cuándo se detuvo; se acercó un poco a las estáticas luces, inclinándose para verlas mejor. Para su sorpresa ambas bombillas desaparecieron, el chico retrocedió cuando las lucecillas volvieron a aparecer…

¡Eso había sido un parpadeo!

Casi se tropezó al emprender carrera hacia donde Levi, él le llevaba una distancia pero Eren lo alcanzó en unos cuantos segundos. Los ojos grises del pelinegro lo miraron, levantando una delgada ceja, luego resopló con burla y movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

—¿Qué pasa con esa cara? —Preguntó, devolviendo su mirada al frente—. Señorito, parece que no has cagado en una semana.

—¿Qué? —Se sorprendió, porque no podía hacer más.

—¿Duskinn te asusta? ¿No cumplimos con tus expectativas? —Cuestionó con voz monótona.

—No… —respondió Eren, irritado— es solo que… todo el lugar es muy oscuro…

Levi lo sorprendió parándose frente a él, deteniendo su paso; lo miró con esos duros ojos plata, el castaño se sintió demasiado consciente de sí mismo.

—Entonces… por todos los medios —dijo con voz elocuente, pero atiborrada de sarcasmo—: Déjame disculparme en el nombre de todos en la ciudad contigo, señorito, por no brindarte las comodidades que tu culo de niño rico necesita —inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto, pero el significado era completamente lo contrario; ladeó el rostro para mirar a Eren mientras que lo acribillaba con severos ojos—. ¿Esto te complace?

Eren solo bajó la mirada. Toda su vida le habían enseñado que los autómatas eran construidos para obedecer; nunca antes uno le había hablado de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando estaban en la camilla donde los electrocutaban para que el público los mirara. Pedían permisos con "por favor" y aceptaban su sentencia de muerte con un "gracias".

Nunca antes había escuchado a un androide hablar de una manera tan ofensiva y burlista, cruel y amenazante.

—¡Eren! —Se escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

Lo sorprendió y alegró escuchar la familiar voz de Jean.

Levi giró el rostro en una dirección, al momento que su amigo aparecía con Armin y Mikasa.

¿Ya los había escuchado el robot de baja estatura?

—¡Eren! —Exclamó el de ojos ámbar cuando lo encontró—. ¡Eres un hijo de puta, no sabes lo mucho que te hemos buscado!

—Me alegra verte —aceptó el castaño con una media sonrisa.

—Eres un idiota —regresó Jean—. ¿Por qué te largaste de esa manera?

Eren miró a Levi, el androide lo ignoraba completamente; ahora estaba hablando con Mikasa.

—¿Te hizo daño? —murmuró su amigo en su oído.

—No le hice nada que él no quisiera —respondió Levi desde una distancia considerablemente grande—, ya sabes… yo no escuché que se quejara.

Los ojos de Levi brillaron con picardía y extendió dos dedos, moviéndoles de atrás hacia adelante; asemejando la manera obscena en que lo había tocado. Eren se atragantó con su saliva y miró hacia otro lado; Jean enarcó una ceja y su boca hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero no hizo preguntas. El castaño descubrió dos cosas ahí, Levi carecía de tacto… y su audición era muy buena.

Casi se había olvidado de ese asunto… ¡tuvo sexo con un autómata!

Sintió sus rodillas temblar pero se sostuvo en el lugar, nunca antes había hecho algo tan sucio en su vida. Era algo completamente aparte tener sexo, Eren lo había hecho antes pero… ¿con una máquina? Algo que carecía de alma y de valor, era como un tabú. Se retorció ante el recordatorio, cómo quería retroceder el tiempo y evitar hablar con Levi en primer lugar. No le diría a Jean, seguramente su amigo le tendría asco ahora.

Quería vomitar.

—No tengo idea de lo que habla —exclamó Eren antes que su amigo sacara las conclusiones erróneas—. Ese autómata está demente.

El castaño sintió al de ojos ámbar tensarse.

—¿Eres un autómata?

Eren estaba seguro que Jean estaba sudando frío ahora.

Levi asintió con la cabeza lentamente, como si estuviera aburrido de toda la situación; tal vez lo estaba.

—Tengo mejores cosas que hacer. Mikasa, ¿a quién le dejaste a cargo El Callejón?

—Petra —respondió escuetamente.

—Como sea, te veo allá —comenzó a dejarlos atrás—. Gusto en conocerlos, señoritos —dijo con burla—, si buscan mis servicios… ya saben dónde encontrarme. Solo que la segunda vez deberás pagarla, mocoso.

El chico cerró los ojos de la vergüenza, sentía las miradas de todos sobre él. Levi se perdió de vista en un segundo.

—Te acostaste con él —estableció Kirschtein más que preguntar—. ¡Te dejo unos putos segundos y ya te acostaste con un autómata!

—¿Qué hay de malo con eso? —preguntó con frialdad la pelinegra.

Eso tomó a Jean por sorpresa, era obvio que pensaban eso, ambos chicos eran androides. Carecían del sentido del bien que se les había sido inculcado a Eren y a Jean.

—Es solo un trabajo más —siguió la chica.

—¿Qué hacen exactamente sus modelos, Mikasa? —preguntó Eren, curioso.

—Compañía —respondió la callada androide—. Levi no es mi hermano; pertenecemos a la misma línea de autómatas. Su serie fue producida antes que la mía. Nuestras funciones consistían en servir a nuestros dueños, en la manera que ellos querían y necesitaran; pero nos especializábamos en placeres sexuales.

—¿Esa era su principal función? —preguntó el alto de su amigo.

Ella solo movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.

—Ahora que no tenemos dueños… las cosas son diferentes.

Armin posó un brazo en la espalda de la autómata, ella sonrió con pesar. Eren no pudo evitar pensar que había algo que no había sido dicho, pero no era su lugar preguntar. No aún, claro.

Sin embargo, una parte de él se preguntó qué pudo haberle pasado a Levi para que terminara de esa manera.

* * *

Unos toques desesperados a su puerta lo despertaron, arrugó su nariz y se acomodó más en su almohada al escuchar nuevamente los molestos golpeteos sobre la madera. Se frotó con el puño la esquina de sus labios, limpiando un pequeño camino de saliva que se había formado.

—¿Quién es? —gruñó con molestia al ser despertado.

—Señorito Jaeger —era su ama de llaves—, su madre desea hablar con usted de inmediato.

¿Hablar? ¿Qué podría querer su madre?

Todo sueño se esfumó de su cuerpo cuando recordó exactamente lo que había pasado el día anterior: Duskinn, los autómatas… Levi…

Estaba muerto.

Con maldiciones murmuradas en sus labios se tropezó de su cama cuando las sábanas se pegaron a su cuerpo, creando una trampa mortífera. Corrió hacia su clóset para usar cualquier ropa, él siempre se había acostumbrado a dormir desnudo. Tomó una camisa blanca, dejando unos cuantos botones libres; en menos de dos segundos se vistió con un par de pantalones oscuros, no se molestó en meter la camisa debajo de ellos.

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la ama de llaves.

—Su madre lo está esperando en su oficina. —Inclinó su cabeza en señal de saludo.

Eren salió de su habitación descalzo y se apresuró a llegar a la pieza donde estaba Carla Jaeger. Recordó que el día anterior, luego de hablar con Mikasa, ella y Armin guiaron a Jean y a él hacia el camino que iba a Hardfort otra vez. Ambos autómatas se despidieron ahí, después de todo, ellos no tenían permitido entrar en la capital.

Cuando regresaron a sus respectivos hogares ya era tarde, pero la ciudad nunca dormía; así que para cuando Eren entró a su casa, las calles estaban llenas todavía.

Para su suerte, él tenía una llave. Para su infortunio, Carla lo estaba esperando en una silla a los pies de la escalera; ella había estado cruzada de piernas y brazos con la mirada dirigida hacia la puerta. Una escena bastante terrorífica, su madre era buena intimidando.

Fue extraño cuando ella no le preguntó nada ahí, y en su lugar lo mandó a su habitación.

Todo tenía sentido ahora que él era convocado a las fauces de la bestia.

Movió con fuerza una puerta grande de madera, su cabeza llegaba a la mitad de la tabla. Eran dos, pero solo era necesario mover una para entrar. La oscura madera pulida se sentía fría en su palma.

Su madre estaba sentada en una silla grande en medio de la pieza, frente a la escribanía. Tapizada con terciopelo rojo y con marco de madera con pequeñas figuras talladas a mano; Eren no negaba que ella se miraba imponente.

—¿Por qué faltaste a tus lecciones ayer?

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó inconsciente que las palabras habían escapado.

Carla frunció sus labios maquillados, ella siempre lucía hermosa y elegante; aunque cientos de soldados estuvieran bajo su cargo. Usaba su cabello recogido en una coleta; vestía un corsé ceñido a su cintura de color negro, con una camisa color crema debajo, las mangas tenían volantes; un pantalón café que terminaba donde comenzaban unas botas con tacón alto hasta las rodillas.

Sí, se miraba intimidante.

—Eren, pregunté una cosa, ¿_por qué_ faltaste a tus lecciones ayer?

No le quedaba nada para responder, no podía decir la razón; '_Porque no quería hacer nada más. Persuadí a Jean de hacerlo también, tenía curiosidad de ir a la ciudad subterránea y conocer los autómatas; ah sí… y dormir con uno también'_

Su estómago se retorció cuando recordó lo último, estaba seguro que su madre lo desheredaría si sabía que se había acostado con un androide el día anterior. Como si él no se mortificaba lo suficiente.

Se sentía sucio, enfermo y arrepentido.

No había manera que eso sucediera de nuevo.

Su madre esperaba una respuesta y él solo se encogió de hombros. Carla dejó salir un suspiro.

—Eren, esto no es un juego; tú algún día ocuparás este lugar. —Extendió ambos brazos señalando la mesa—. Debes de saber cada ley y cada momento de nuestra historia si estarás cuidando la corona; y eso solamente lo lograrás si asistes a tus lecciones.

Se recostó en el asiento de la silla.

—Lo sé —dijo Eren, recordando los momentos en que había sido solo un niño y su madre lo reprendía cada vez por alejarse mucho de su casa.

Carla se masajeó las sienes.

—Hoy se hará una Purga —informó después de unos momentos, Eren abrió los ojos con sorpresa—, y tú me acompañarás.

Bajó la cabeza, nunca había sido un entusiasta de esas ceremonias. Su madre lo sabía porque frunció sus labios y lo miró con una comprensiva mirada.

—Debes saber lo importante que es este trabajo, Eren —aconsejó—. Toda la seguridad del reino cae en mis hombros, y muy pronto en los tuyos. —Eren hizo una mueca, Carla siguió hablando—. Somos los únicos que nos interponemos entre los sádicos y herejes rebeldes de la seguridad del rey.

—Lo sé…

La castaña se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde su hijo, tomó su barbilla con suavidad, como lo hacía cuando era niño. Ella era más alta que él solamente por los zapatos; Eren la había alcanzado en estatura el verano pasado.

—Necesito que sepas qué harás cuando yo no esté, ¿está bien?

—Lo haré, madre —intentó sonreír—. Te prometo que defenderé a Hardfort como nadie más lo ha hecho, y estarás más que orgullosa de mí.

—Ése es mi hijo —felicitó—. Ahora, ve a alistarte, la Purga comenzará en tres horas y debemos estar ahí antes.

Eren salió al momento que la ama de llaves llevaba una taza de té negro para su madre. Subió las escaleras para prepararse.

Generalmente las Purgas eran eventos ceremoniosos donde los sacerdotes rezaban unas sagradas y antiguas palabras, mientras miraban a un autómata ser purificado; con miles de voltios de por medio.

Eren usó un chaleco negro con una camisa blanca debajo, con mangas holgadas y ajustadas en sus muñecas. Pantalones de vestir y mocasines negros. Se arregló la corbata como pañuelo, tirando de ella y salió por la puerta. Cuando bajaba el graderío principal en donde las dos escaleras se convertían en una, escuchó la campanilla de la puerta.

Se apresuró a atenderla, indicándoles a los mayordomos que no se molestaran.

Abrió la puerta y sonrió al ver a sus invitados.

—¡Comandante Smith! —Saludó con entusiasmo.

—¿Pequeño Eren? Estoy seguro que has crecido desde la última vez que nos vimos. —Le extendió una mano y la sacudió en señal de saludo, luego se acercó para susurrarle—. Ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme Erwin.

Eren se rio.

El comandante Erwin Smith, alto, fuerte y rubio; con unos ojos tan azules como se describía el cielo en los libros, que podían cambiar de amables a severos en milisegundos. Él era líder de una de las armadas principales de los titanes, se especializaban en técnicas de batalla. Detrás del rubio venía un hombre con un elegante mostacho y ni un solo cabello en la cabeza.

—Comandante Pixis —Lo invitó Eren, fue recibido por una pacífica sonrisa del anciano y una mano despeinando su cabeza.

Dott Pixis era el líder de otra armada principal, solo que ellos se dedicaban al mantenimiento de los víveres exportados e importados; también eran los que guardaban las paredes entre Hardfort y Duskinn. Eren debía decirle que el muro necesitaba más vigilantes pero decidió no hacerlo, preguntas incómodas surgirían y él no sería capaz de responderlas.

El último en entrar fue un hombre alto y delgado con cabello negro, rapado a los lados; usaba barba y tenía una mirada de pocos amigos. Eren había compartido pocas palabras con él, pero sabía exactamente quién era. Nile Dok, el otro comandante de las armadas grandes de Hardfort. Él se encargaba de los titanes que guardaban la seguridad dentro del palacio. El castaño lo saludó con una sonrisa y él otro asintió con la cabeza.

Estos tres hombres lideraban toda la defensa del reino y sus alrededores; y luego estaba su madre y el padre de Jean, ambos comandaban a Dok, Smith y Pixis. Y muy pronto, Jean y Eren lo harían.

Carla estaba terminando un papeleo en su oficina, así que fue deber de su hijo atender a los invitados. Los tres comandantes estaban ahí para luego asistir a la Purga. Los soldados de Nile habían atrapado a ese autómata, se había dicho se le encontró peligrosamente cerca del palacio; Eren se estremeció, cada día más y más rebeldes se escabullían de alguna forma y llegaban más cerca de ellos.

Los tres comandantes estaban sentados en su ornamentada sala de estar, el vino era el color que sobresalía de todos; el vino y el oro. Erwin se había quitado el sombrero de copa en la entrada y la capa negra con la cadena de oro que se extendía a través del pecho también.

—Tú madre me dice que faltaste a tus lecciones de ayer —comenzó Smith, Eren suspiró con pesadez ante la falta de discreción de ella; se llevaba muy bien con Erwin, pero no era como si se podía evitar, él era una de las personas más carismáticas que Eren conocía—, ¿no quieres convertirte en coronel?

Eren sopesó sus palabras por un momento, no sabía cómo explicarse. Mientras, Dott y Nile hablaban de sus respectivos trabajos entre ellos.

—No es que no quiera convertirme en coronel… es que… me gustaría ser capaz de _elegir_ si quiero o no… ¿me entiendes?

Erwin le sonrió, se miraba más como un príncipe que como un soldado, Eren pensó.

—Entiendo —acordó—, pero míralo de esta manera: ¿En qué otro trabajo podrás ser el héroe de todos? Ser el coronel del rey, estar a cargo de toda la armada de Hardfort, luchar por el bien de tu ciudad… significa que puedes ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte de ellos. Puedes defender a los que necesitan protección, puedes ser una persona que haga cambios grandes entre nosotros.

Sí, pero… ¿qué clase de coronel va y se acuesta con los enemigos? Pensó Eren sintiendo asco de él mismo.

—Lo sé…

—Y estoy seguro que harás un espléndido trabajo, justo como tu madre —posó su gran mano en el hombro de Eren y dio un leve apretón para tranquilizarlo; y sorprendentemente lo hizo.

Miró el rostro de Erwin y le sonrió. Él siempre había sido como un padre para él, un padre terriblemente apuesto… Sacudió la cabeza y dejó ese tren de pensamientos antes que se transformara en algo perturbador. El comandante Smith siempre estuvo para él, y le había enseñado a combatir; con espada y con sus manos, aun le faltaba práctica de puntería con una pistola.

Si Eren quería ser como alguien cuando tuviera esa edad, era como Erwin. Responsable, amable y justo como él; con un gran sentido de justicia y una inteligencia extraordinaria.

Alguien de quién verdaderamente se hubiera sentido orgulloso de llamar padre.

Frunció su rostro cuando pensó en Grisha Jaeger, una parte de él sentía lastima por su padre todavía. Aunque hace años que había muerto.

El doctor Jaeger siempre fue un curandero de renombre, el hombre era brillante y salvó a muchas personas en la guerra de Santimonia; fue un héroe en su tiempo, pero su ideología no fue la adecuada. Él sirvió al rey por años, pero nunca estuvo de acuerdo con el trato hacia los androides; Grisha los consideraba humanos también.

Ese fue su primer error.

El segundo fue liberar los autómatas que habían sido capturados para la guerra. En una noche fría, él se había escabullido y liberado a los prisioneros que iban hacia la silla al siguiente día, eran decenas de androides que morirían y él los liberó.

Los titanes lo capturaron y lo juzgaron con el crimen de traición y herejía… fue "purificado" al día siguiente.

A su madre nunca le gustaba tocar el tema, y no dijo ninguna palabra durante el encarcelamiento de su padre ni su juicio; Erwin tampoco lo había hecho. Las noticias de las acciones de su padre le trajeron vergüenza a la familia Jaeger y le restaron credibilidad a Carla. Eren era solo un niño, pero los maestros de sus lecciones se empeñaban en jamás hacerlo olvidar.

Los años pasaron y las voces en contra de su madre se habían callado, aunque de vez en cuando se escuchaban comentarios que dudaban de su lealtad a la corona. Eren cambiaría eso, cuando él fuera coronel, se aseguraría que nadie dudara de donde caía su devoción. Les probaría a todos que la ideología de Grisha había muerto con él.

Su madre salió de su despacho y saludó a los tres hombres cordialmente, besando cada mejilla.

Los cuatro dejaron la casa de los Jaeger y entraron a un carruaje. Eren se sentó al lado de su madre y de Dott, Nile y Erwin se sentaron en frente. Se escucharon algunas palabras inteligibles del jinete y el relincho de los caballos, comenzaron a moverse después.

—Eren, ¿qué te parece si me acompañas un día con las tropas? —Ofreció Pixis con una sonrisa amable, las esquinas de sus ojos formaban surcos en la piel cuando se fruncía—. Ya sabes, para pasar un día en los pies de un comandante.

—¡Me encantaría! —dijo Eren con emoción, siempre había admirado a estos hombres, el poder y la responsabilidad que tenían con el pueblo.

El resto del camino estuvo lleno de pequeñas conversaciones sobre temas triviales, pero había una pequeña espina que siempre molestaba en su cabeza… su visita a Duskinn el día anterior. Comenzaba a sudar frío cuando recordaba las manos de ese autómata con mal genio en su cuerpo; estaba manchado y ya no había marcha atrás. Solo esperaba que Jean no dijera nada.

No se dio cuenta que el carruaje se había detenido hasta que su madre tocó su pierna con suavidad, indicándole que se bajara. Él lo hizo, ordenó su ropa y entraron al santuario.

Una hermosa construcción que se erguía con orgullo, tenía cuatro picos altos en cada esquina, recubiertos de oro. Las ventanas eran enormes y de vidrio de diferentes colores; en forma de arco, eran tres, cada una tenía un dibujo de las diosas: Sina estaba en medio, a su derecha Rose y a la izquierda María.

La iglesia era igual de ostentosa por dentro, filas de bancas de madera estaban a los lados, en medio había una alfombra color rojo que llevaba al altar. El piso era blanco y negro, las paredes eran blancas y tenían diferentes pinturas del rey y las diosas.

El altar era una camilla con cuatro sujetadores, uno en cada esquina.

Eren tragó grueso, siempre odiaba asistir a las Purgas; pero era su deber. Los tres comandantes tomaron sus asientos y su madre también, Eren se situó entre Erwin y Carla. Notó a Jean sentado cerca de él también, ninguno saludó al otro, ese no era un buen momento.

Una vez que todos los presentes estaban sentados, comenzó a hablar un sacerdote; tenía una túnica blanca y un collar de oro atravesaba sus hombros. Comenzó a recitar las palabras como oraciones, eran tétricas y lo único que hacían eran poner tenso a Eren; terminó de hablar y le fue llevado la ofrenda, tres soldados llevaron al autómata.

El castaño sintió como si iba a vomitar, era el joven autómata sin piel en su pierna; el primero que había visto cuando fue a Duskinn. Fue transportado atado por cadenas en las muñecas y en las piernas. El talón que no tenía piel tintineaba con las esposas. Las pecas en sus mejillas y el cabello rojo lo hacían ver más joven que Eren.

El androide dirigió sus brillantes y gélidos ojos al chico, él inconscientemente sujetó la gruesa muñeca de Erwin. Tenía miedo que lo reconociera. Miró frenéticamente a Jean, quién tenía una expresión de genuino miedo, quizás estaba pensando lo mismo que Eren.

El chico volvió a mirar al frente, el androide no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

No sentía su cuerpo, el autómata era atado de manos y pies a la camilla mientras que los sacerdotes decían un cántico sagrado. Correas gruesas de cuero fueron sujetadas en su torso; colocaron dos electrodos en sus sienes y otros en su pierna, sus pies fueron metidos en un recipiente de metal lleno de agua. Eren quería dejar de ver, pero sabía que debía hacerlo; la mirada del androide se sentía pesada.

Acto seguido, la silla fue activada.

El cuerpo del androide convulsionó fuertemente y chispas saltaron de su cuerpo, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y su piel se quemó en algunos lugares. Duró unos cuantos minutos, pero Eren quería salir corriendo. Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada, pero sintió el agarre seguro de Erwin en su hombro.

Las corrientes de electricidad cesaron y el autómata quedó sin vida.

Eren se puso de pie, antes que los sacerdotes concluyeran la Purga, y salió del santuario. Respiraba fuertemente y miraba su respiración como vapor blanco dejar sus labios, el sabor agrio amenazaba con subir a su garganta de lo enfermo que se sentía; todavía podía sentir esos ojos sobre él, sabía que habían sido grabados en su cerebro para siempre.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía esto ahora?

Ellos eran cálidos, lo había comprobado con Levi; ellos eran amables, Armin siempre le había sonreído; ellos sentían cariño fraternal, miró un atisbo en Mikasa. Su mente comenzó a recorrer caminos peligrosos al imaginar el pequeño cuerpo de Armin, convulsionando macabramente y un hedor nauseabundo llenando el cuarto con su piel y circuitos quemados.

Eso estaba mal.

Todo eso estaba mal.

Pero… ¿cómo podía pensar diferente cuando todo en su vida iba dirigido a tomar el lugar de su madre?

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Wooh ¡primera aparición de Hanji y Erwin!**

**Me divertí haciendo sus partes y espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿Cómo les va pareciendo la historia hasta ahora?**

**¡Me encanta escuchar sus opiniones en un hermoso review!**

**Nos leemos luego**


End file.
